The expression $\dfrac{\sqrt[3]{5}}{\sqrt[5]{5}}$ equals 5 raised to what power?
Solution: We have  \[\dfrac{\sqrt[3]{5}}{\sqrt[5]{5}} = \dfrac{5^{\frac13}}{5^{\frac15}} = 5^{\frac13-\frac15} = 5^{\frac{2}{15}}.\]So, the expression equals 5 raised to the $\boxed{2/15}$ power.